A Week of Us
by Himawari Blue
Summary: [Serie de drabbles para la semana Kacchako] Día 6, Confesiones: Hasta ese momento Katsuki Bakugo jamás se había dado cuenta, pero se había enamorado de Ochaco Uraraka.
1. Nuevos comienzos

**Hell** -o~

Bueno esto salió un tanto inesperado, no tenía idea que había week hasta ayer en la noche y **me inspiré** t-t

Jamás había escrito **Kacchaco** , recién ayer me adentré al universo de BNHA en temas de fanfics xD espero se disfrute~!

 **BNHA** ni los personajes son míos, solo los uso para esta mente retorcida.

 **A leer~.**

* * *

 **Nuevos comienzos**

 _Día 1, Kacchaco Week 2018._

.

.

.

La pesada caja chocó despacio contra el parqué, el chico rubio se pasó el dorso de la muñeca por la frente quitándose el sudor. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que una mudanza sería tan agotadora?

Miró hacia el camión de mudanza y vio que todavía quedaban un par de muebles que mover y otras cajas más que transportar, bufó para si mismo y rodó los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo, pensando en qué tan necesario era realmente el cambiarse de casa, claro que esta tenía más habitaciones y todo…

—Katsuki, ¿Necesitas ayuda? —su voz melodiosa ascendió como un susurro por su columna vertebral hasta sus oídos, dándole un pequeño escalofrío antes de entender el mensaje, pese a los años aún no se acostumbraba a su dulce tono y a su rítmica manera de hablar.

Pese a todo eso, bufó en su lugar.

—¿Tu ayuda? Probablemente sólo me retrasarías, mira que con lo gigante que te has puesto, cara redonda… —un golpe seco le llegó en la nuca por parte de una Ochaco enfurruñada.

—¿Gigante? ¿En serio? Dime ahora que me embaracé por mi cuenta, ah.

Bakugo alzó los ojos en blanco.

—A lo que voy es que no haré que mi muy embarazada esposa trabaje por mover las cosas a la casa nueva.

Uraraka sonrió tenuemente al escuchar eso, ahí estaba el Katsuki que había conocido con el correr de los años. Más especial y más dulce de lo que se lo pudiesen imaginar.

—Voy por las otras cosas —Uraraka lo siguió en silencio porque obviamente no iba a aceptar su ayuda pero si podía quitarle el peso a los objetos al menos en algo ayudaría.

—Ochaco, puedo hacerlo solo.

—Claro mi amor —de todas maneras toco el otro extremo de la caja dejándolo en gravedad 0, Bakugo la fulminó con la mirada pero no le dijo nada, la castaña se sonrió para sí misma.

Tras un par de descargas más el camión quedó vacío, mientras Uraraka iba acomodando las cajas en la habitación donde correspondiese, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación más pequeña suspirando, su rubio explosivo llegó a su costado y le pasó la mano por sobre el hombro, contemplando junto a su esposa la no tan diminuta habitación, el papel tapiz celeste de la pared, la pequeña cunita blanca y el suelo repleto de cajas con distintas etiquetas, "ropita", "pañales", "juguetes", "peluches", todos escritos con la redonda letra de Uraraka.

—Ay —la chica se llevó la mano a su abultado vientre—, se movió. Creo que le gusta su futura habitación.

Bakugo hizo una mueca en su lugar. Y se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿Pateó? —Se acuclilló en el suelo y agarró el vientre de su esposa con ambas manos—. Hola diablillo, soy tu súper papá —Ochaco se llevó una mano a la boca derretida por la actitud de Bakugo—. ¡Patea mucho! Así demuestras lo fuerte que serás —miró con confianza la pancita de Uraraka, y abrió los ojos de par a par—. ¡Pateó! Creo que a este lado están sus patitas…

Se veía como un niño pequeño viendo a otro niño pequeño, Uraraka alargó la mano y le acarició el cabello rubio, sonriendo.

—Vas a ser un gran papá.

Se levantó para mirar a su chica desde unos 20 centímetros más arriba por la altura.

—¿Tú crees? —entre su voz se pudo entrever los nervios y el caos que se escondía bajo su fachada, estaba muerto de miedo por ser padre, pero saber que era con ella lo calmaba un poco.

—Sip, vas a ser el mejor.

Pese a todo lo que pensaban de él, Bakugo era muy afectuoso con ella, en general en privado pero le encantaba llevarla de la mano, abrazarla, besarla, era apasionado. La estrechó entre sus brazos y respiró contra su cabello, la guatita entrepuesta entre los cuerpos de ambos, con un brazo rodeó el cuerpo de Uraraka y con la otra mano rodeó el vientre de seis meses, tratando de abrazarlos a ambos.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Uraraka sonrió.

—Sí, un par de veces.

Bakugo rodó los ojos en blanco.

—Ajá, un par de veces.

—Bueno, tal vez hartas veces —rió por lo bajo.

—Te amo, eh —le dio un beso en la nariz—. A ti y a él, me mantienes los pies en la tierra.

Era un poco irónico cuando le decía cosas así por ser 0 gravedad, pero le hacía gracia.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi rubio explosivo.

Sin duda y pese a todo, el mejor nuevo comienzo era junto a ella.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Es poco menos un **drabble** , pero me dio mucha ternura escribirlo t-t mi **headcanon** es que Bakugo es tan apasionado pa' amar como para odiar, así que lo veo medio posible jeje

Subir **é los otros días** en esta misma historia :3

En fin, gracias por leer!

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	2. Doméstico

**Hell** -o

Perdonenme la horaaaaaaa ;_; estuve todo el día afuera y recién pude terminar de escribir.

Bueno, advierto, este día me quedó con **DEMASIADO fluff** , no estoy del todo conforme con el prompt, pero bueno ;_; no me quería atrasar, está ligado al día 1 :3 (es una continuación d **e como 8 meses** (?)), y trata de explorar un poco más en su relación puertas adentro y lo que siente la **rubia explosiva** jeje

De nuevo, no me gustó del todo porque siento podría ser menos fluff, pero ya que XD

 ** _A leer~._**

* * *

 **Doméstico**

 _Día 2, Kacchaco week 2018_

.

.

.

—¡Ochacoooo! —el grito de Bakugo atravesó la casa, esperó unos segundos para continuar pese a no obtener respuesta—. ¿Dónde están los pañales? ¿Los cambiaste de lugar de nuevo?

Silencio, silencio y más silencio.

—Brrrrr —él bebe en su hombro berreó bajito entre burbujitas de baba.

Katsuki alzó una ceja mientras veía como se babeaba su hombro, en realidad ya se había acostumbrado. Katsuro Tenía seis meses ya y tratar con bebes se había vuelto casi un poder innato.

—¡Uraraaaaaaaaka! —llamó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. Bufó en su lugar comenzando a impacientarse. Claro, le tocaba cuidar a Katsuro por un par de horas y la madre ya se daba a la fuga. Para colmo tenía poco tiempo entre cambiarlo, vestirlo, darle el almuerzo y limpiar el departamento. Uraraka se supone se estaba encargando de su cuarto y el estudio, pero Bakugo ya había perdido una de las dos horas frente a la televisión jugando PlayStation con el pequeño a un costado, que no encontraba mejor pasatiempo que ver a su papá jugar sea lo que sea, mientras más violento mejor lo pasaban. Así que ahora el tiempo apremiaba porque de un segundo a otro Eijiro iba a golpear la puerta con Mina, Kaminari y Jiro probablemente llegasen atrasados así que no había tanto problema, pero Kirishima era rayado con llegar a tiempo sino es que antes y Katsuro no dejaba babearle el brazo.

Harto de esperar, con bebé en brazos y todo, avanzó a zancadas hasta el cuarto con humito saliéndole de las orejas, cuando abrió la puerta y por poco dio un portazo, se encontró con una Uraraka sobre la cama (en realidad estaba botada en una esquina de la cama, como si no hubiese alcanzado a subirse por completo), a primera vista estaba dormida, pero no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que la respiración pesada y el rostro rojo no eran una buena señal.

—Mierda.

Corriendo se devolvió al cuarto de Katsuro para dejarlo en la cuna, no sin antes darle un beso y pedirle que se quedara quietecito ahí, se devolvió a zancadas largas a su pieza y agarró a su esposa en brazos. Chocó su frente con la de ella tratando de adivinar su temperatura.

—Mierda Ochaco, estas hirviendo.

—¿Eh? —en realidad sonó como un susurro o una exhalación, miró a Bakugo con un ojo entreabierto y volvió a perder conciencia.

La recostó sobre la cama, esta vez bien puesta en el centro, y empezó a revisar el resto de los pasos a seguir para primeros auxilios que habían aprendido años atrás en UA. Su respiración estaba pesada pero constante, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal probablemente debido a la fiebre. ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Algún virus? Tenía que preocuparse que Katsuro no lo agarrara también. Rayos.

Mientras caminaba a la cocina digitó rápidamente el celular para llamar a Kirishima, en el trayecto pasó a revolverle el cabello a su _pequeña bendición_ , para que no se sintiera aburrido o algo, le movió un par de peluches en la cuna y le acarició el cabello antes de seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

—¿Aló? —Kirishima contestó del otro lado.

—Oi, Ochaco está muriéndose, ¿puedes llamar a Jiro y Kaminari para que no vengan? Tengo que cuidarla.

—¿MURIENDOSE?

—Está con fiebre.

—Se me ha parado el corazón un par de segundos, idiota.

—Parece que pilló algún virus, no sé, estoy enfriándole agua ahora para ponerle en la frente y los pies, a ver si le baja, pero de momento no los puedo recibir.

—Vale, ningún problema, yo aviso. Me pasaré por tu casa a dejarte remedios, asumo no querrás salir con Uraraka K.O y el pequeño Katsu revoloteando.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Tal vez pensando bien que decir.

—Gracias, bro.

Colgaron y la mente del rubio volvió a enfocarse en su chica y su hijo, llevó los paños fríos tratando de que no estilaran mucho y los dejó con delicadeza en la frente y de chica. Uraraka abrió los ojos sobresaltada y respiró en calma cuando se topó con los tan recordados ojos de Katsuki.

—¿A…mor?

—Anda, tranquila. ¿Quieres que te cambie de ropa por el pijama?

La chica se sonrió pese a la fiebre, gustosa del trato de Bakugo.

—Por…favor.

Le costaba hablar, le pesaba el cuerpo, enfocar era un dolor de cabeza terrible y todo se veía borroso. Bakugo la sentó con amor en la cama y comenzó a desvestirla. Le buscó ropa ligera y la dejo en la cama. Le sacó el sostén y la miró un segundo desnuda, solo con las bragas. Y pese a todo lo que pensaran de él, por su mente solo pasó la idea de lo mucho que la amaba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

—Por qué… estaba emocionada… con que vinieran los chicos…

—Tonta, me hubieses dicho, lo habríamos planificado para otro día. ¿No ves cómo estás? Me preocupé mucho al verte ahí echada.

—Perdón… amor…

—Tonta, no te disculpes.

Uraraka rio bajito, guardándose el segundo "perdón" por disculparse.

—Anda, recuéstate. Iré a cambiar a Katsuro, le daré comida y lo dejaré durmiendo. Aguanta en lo que vuelvo por ti, ¿Ya?

Ochaco asintió en su lugar con una sonrisa.

Bakugo se inclinó hacia la castaña y le dejó un dulce beso en la frente, no necesitaba más palabras.

Para Katsuro los momentos más divertidos eran con su papá, su papa gritaba, sacaba humito, a veces hacía cosas explotar, ¡Era lo mejor! Así que cuando lo levantó para cambiarlo no paraba de balbucear ruiditos que ni el entendía pero que le hacían feliz.

—Sip, hoy el papá te va a cuidar.

—¡Wuuuuuu!

Bakugo acostumbraba usar el delantal de cocina de Ochaco para darle de comer a Katsuro, a veces lanzaba cosas y era mejor estar preparado. Para cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido en los brazos de su papá no había pasado mucho después de comer, lo llevó en silencio a su cuarto y lo acomodó con delicadeza en su cuna, dejándolo tapado.

Uraraka había rodado en la cama, el paño en su frente estaba medio caído pero al menos se veía un poco menos afiebrada, Katsuki se sonrió al verla y metió a su lado de la cama para abrazarla.

Cuando la vibración del celular lo despertó, habían pasado unos 40 minutos de que se había quedado dormido abrazando a Ochaco, estiró una mano somnoliento para contestar el celular.

—Oi, Bakugo, llevo como 10 minutos aquí. Abre la puerta.

Desde que Katsuro había nacido sus amigos tenían bien advertido que "Como tocaran el timbre y despertaran al crío, los mandaría a volar a otro estado", por lo que todos se limitaban a tocar suavemente la puerta esperando que místicamente alguien los escuchara.

Un Bakugo desarreglado, con el delantal medio caído y un bostezo a medio sacar abrió la puerta, tras pasar Kirishima no pudo evitar aguantarse una risa.

—¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?

—Nada, de la pinta que traes.

Katsuki alzó una ceja no pillando la broma.

—Cuando entraste a UA eras como un lobo feroz, dispuesto a explotar a media academia, si no es que a la academia completa. Ahora eres… como un cachorrito doméstico, con delantal de cocina, baba en la comisura del labio y el cabello gritando "me quedé dormido, perdón". Eso sin olvidar el caos de "mi ahora-esposa tiene fiebre, me voy a morir".

—¿¡EH!? —Las explosiones ya empezaban a salir de las palmas de Bakugo a medida que las alzaba amenazantemente a Kirishima—. Repítelo, eh.

—No me malentiendas, _Blasty_ , lo digo en un buen sentido. Sigues siendo ese lobo destructor por dentro, pero Uraraka y Katsuro han sacado algo en ti, algo bueno.

La mano que previamente tenía alzada en son de amenaza se devolvió a su cuello, rascándoselo algo nervioso. Es verdad que externamente había intentado mantener la misma fachada, pero Uraraka sí lo había ablandado, y no solo eso, había conocido emociones que antes ni siquiera sabía decir gracias a ella.

—Eh, gracias por traerme la medicina. Ahora devuélvete con Ashido antes de que te mande volando.

—Lo que tú digas campeón —le palmeó el hombro—. Le dejaré un beso a mi ahijado antes.

Mientras Kirishima salía Bakugo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Uraraka se convirtió en algo así como el color de su mundo, antes todo era blanco y negro, pero tras su primer beso, tras su primer te quiero, supo que no podría volver atrás.

¿Qué tanto importaba si ahora era un chucho doméstico?

Mientras estuviese con ella.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 ** _LAMENTO EL FLUFF AGAIN_**

Aunque me gusta la idea de que Kirishima note la diferencia entre el Bakugo inicios de UA y el de ahora jeje

Muchas **gracias por leer** ~! Y por todos su reviews del día 1 :3 De verdad me alegra el día saber que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario /-\

Nos leemos en unas horitas para que me ponga al día(?

 _Mañana: Reflejo~_

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	3. Reflejo

**Hell** -o~

 **LE FLUFFFFF**

Ya pero este sí me gustó más como quedó 3 Al menos alcancé a ponerme al día, como el prompt anterior lo subí a la madrugada ;-;

Definitivamente, por más que lo intente no logro encajar los prompts en sus **días de escuela** XD pero bueno hasta ahora los 3 primeros días estan todos relacionados y situados medio-temporalmente~

Gracias por todo!

Los invito **a leer~**

* * *

 **Reflejo.**

.

.

.

" _Les ha pasado que se miran en el espejo, ¿Y en realidad no sabes quién te mira de vuelta?"_

Fue después del festival escolar.

La cara redonda, que en un principio era una sombra en los pasillos como cualquier otra, adquirió silueta.

Y no solo eso, adquirió color.

Bakugo no entendía bien que pasaba, pero progresivamente se acostumbraba a ver su figura. A verla por el rabillo del ojo. A saber dónde estaba. Era casi instintivo, no le pidieran explicaciones, no era como que la buscara, pero de alguna manera siempre estaba ahí a donde mirara.

En algún punto de eso, Bakugo supo que se estaba metiendo en la boca de los leones, sabía que no se podría echar para atrás, sabía que Uraraka se estaba convirtiendo en un nombre, ya no era solo un borrón en el paisaje.

Y cuando ella le pidió asesoría para un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, supo que estaba perdido.

Con el paso de los meses se volvió más obvio que no podía perderla de vista, que disfrutaba entrenar con ella y que se enorgullecia al verla progresar. Claro que no diría nada. Incluso comenzó a enojarse en los entrenamientos por las cosas extrañas que le ocurrían cuando ella sonreía, cuando se limpiaba el sudor en un descanso y lo miraba con una mezcla de alegría y altanería. Se enojaba, se enojaba por la vergüenza que sentía, lo pequeño que se sentía ante esos grandes ojos cafés que parecían querer devorarse el mundo, levantándose a mirarlo cada vez que el la derribaba.

¿Qué tenía de frágil, se volvía a preguntar?

La gente no sabía que entrenaban juntos, o al menos no los estudiantes, algunos maestros los habían visto y de vez en cuando Aizawa supervisaba de lejos, entre preocupado y confundido por la interacción que ambos tenían, desafiante pero complementaria, había una química extraña en medio que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y así pasaron los meses, y así pasaron los años, ya tenían 22. Todos habían dicho que era muy pronto para casarse, aún más para tener un hijo, su madre estaba encantada de echarlo de la casa y su definición era "¡Es un dulce! Pero con centro acido. Perfecta para mi Katsuki", así que aprobaba con todo su matrimonio. Los padres de Ochaco les asustaba un poco más, era el chico que había dejado inconsciente a su niñita en vivo años atrás, pero cuando los presentaron Bakugo trató de mantener la compostura, no desearle la muerte a nadie y prometer cuidar a su hija por sobre su propia vida. Era un poco (muy) distinto a su común actuar, pero ahí estaba, siendo lo necesario por Ochaco.

Y ahora, cinco años después, se miraba en el espejo y no sabía quién le devolvía la mirada.

Se había vuelto alguien hogareño, casero, obviamente trabajaba como héroe diario, cuando Ochaco terminara su post-natal lo mismo, se había convertido en lo que quería ser junto a una mujer fuerte a su lado, que cumplía sus sueños a su propio paso, que era día con día una mejor versión de si misma.

Con el paso de los meses después de su primer enfrentamiento, Ochaco se había vuelto a ojos de Katsuki, alguien para admirar, y aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, alguien a quien le gustaría ser. Quien quería ver crecer, ver en quien se convertiría.

Llevaba un rato ahí, en el baño del cuarto mirando su reflejo pensando en todas las diferencias de su yo de 16 con el de ahora, tenía algunos rasguños extra, cicatrices que no se habían ido, ojeras más pronunciadas desde que Katsuro había nacido, pero una sonrisa más afable desde que Ochaco alcanzó su corazón.

¿El también se había vuelto una versión mejorada de sí mismo o no?

¿Había logrado estar a la altura de Ochaco en este punto de la vida?

—¿Qué miras, amor? —Ochaco le afirmó el hombro con una mano, trayéndolo de vuelta.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Ochaco Uraraka. En realidad, Ochaco Bakugo desde hace un año. En el mismo reflejo que él, en el mismo cuarto, la misma casa. Mismo apellido.

Ella lo miraba de vuelta en el reflejo.

Pese a todo lo que Bakugo era, lo irritante, lo mal genio, lo cruel, más cercano a un villano que a un héroe, ella se había quedado ahí, fiel a su lado a verlo crecer, a verlo mejorar, a creer en él cuando el resto lo daba por perdido como materia de héroe, cuando el resto lo daba por perdido en su más grande sueño.

Así que, mientras Uraraka siguiese a su lado, devolviéndole la mirada en el reflejo, sabría donde encontrar la felicidad.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Gracias a mi novio que me ayudó con la idea en la mañana porque no tenía **ni idea** de qué hacerlo ajajja y **nada** me convencia.

¡Y **muchas gracias** por leer!

Nos leemos **mañana** ~

¿ **Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	4. Estrellas

**Hell** -o~

 **ME ATRASEEE** ;;

Lo lamento, en parte porque fanfiction estuvo caído mucho rato el otro día y por otro lado porque n **o había tenido tiempo** para escribir, pero este prompt **me gustó mucho** , y el que sigue igual va por bien camino, trataré de subirlo hoy mismo igual :3

Gracias por su apoyo!

Recuerden que las historias contenidas en " **A week of us** " tienen una lógica temporal, no están ordenadas pero hay una **linealidad** implícita de fondo. Esto pasó años antes de los otros capítulos.

 **A leer~**

* * *

 **Estrellas**

.

.

.

Para cuando el viaje escolar se dio en sus primeras vacaciones de Julio, llevaban mes y medio entrenamientos extracurriculares, "secretos", según Uraraka, en los que ya se habían acostumbrado a la existencia del otro. Uraraka a responder los comentarios irónicos y muchas veces hirientes de Katsuki, y él… bueno, había entendido que temas no tocar, que palabras no decir, para no topar con alguna fibra sensible con sus comentarios. Honestamente ni siquiera entendía porque se daba la molestia, pero aun así lo hacía.

Tras las duchas, Uraraka había quedado increíblemente relajada por el agüita caliente y el cansancio de ese día, pero por alguna razón tras tocar su cama, el insomnio la consumía. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente cansado, su mente igual, pero divagaba y pese a los ojos pesados por las emociones del día, no lograba perderse en su sueños.

Se levantó, porque en realidad no sabía que más hacer a esa altura, se puso el polerón encima, sus pantalones de entrenar sobre el pijama y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, esperando que tal vez tomar aire y mirar las estrellas aliviara su mente y la dejara dormir.

Le era extraño estar en un lugar con este en sus vacaciones, en las que había imaginado estaría de vuelta en su casa con sus padres, pero ahí estaba con todos su compañeros, con los de la clase B, con sus profesores, era extraño darse cuenta que las amenazas que habían en el mundo real la alejaban tanto de su hogar y sus padres, cuando toda la dedicación que le ponía a ser héroe era por ellos.

—Que agradable brisa… —separó los brazos y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento atravesándola, se le escapó una sonrisa por la sensación.

—Oi, pareces una loca ahí sola —la voz del rubio la interrumpió y la hizo saltar en su lugar de la sorpresa.

—¿B-Bakugo?

—No, tú mamá —el rubio giró los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo y soltó una risita burlona, Ochaco infló las mejillas en su lugar.

—Ja-ja.

—¿Qué haces acá afuera? —avanzó hasta ella con las manos en los bolsillos, y una sudadera negra que le quedaba suelta, Uraraka tuvo el extraño impulso de tragar en seco al mirarlo de arriba abajo. Vaya los compañeros que se gastaba—. No es como que me importe si estas acá o en ningún lado tampoco, pero bueno.

—No podía dormir. ¿Y tú que haces acá?

—Tampoco podía dormir, me acostumbré a entrenar contigo antes de terminar el día.

—Estoy hecha polvo, honestamente, después de atravesar el bosque y todo, aparte ya me bañé.

—Que debilucha. ¿Entonces que planeas hacer para dormir?

—No sé. ¿Mirar las estrellas?

—Pfff.

Bakugo rodó los ojos y se sentó en el pasto a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —pese a preguntar, Uraraka se sentó también, con las piernas reclinadas contra el pecho.

—Me siento a ver las estrellas contigo.

—¿Eh?

El chico no la miró, ni siquiera titubeó en decirlo, pero Uraraka mientras se abrazaba en su lugar sentía como el rostro le brillaba en un tono rojo intenso.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo, pese a rubor intenso en su rostro la castaña se sentía cómoda y Bakugo jamás lo admitiría, pero ahí entre el viento helado, el pasto medio humedecido, y la delicada silueta de la chica a su lado, jamás se habían visto más bellas las estrellas.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Bakugo lindo 3 AL FIN pude escribir un **prompt** situado en sus años de escuela t-t quería musho

Espero les haya gustado! No olviden dejar **comentarios o favs o tomates** porque de eso vivimos los escritores (?

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	5. Melodía

**Hell** -o~

Ya yo me rendí con la **week** (con subirla en tiempo) se me acabó la semana y aquí estoy yo en el **día cinco** , pero la terminaré de todas maneras, quiero tenerla completita jeje

Enfoqué el prompt más a la idea de **música** que de melodía en sí (? pero meh o.o

A leer~

* * *

 **Melodies**

.

.

.

Bakugo tocaba batería.

Claro que no todos lo sabían en ese entonces, pero cuando el festival cultural llegó, fue una sorpresa bien recibida por la clase 1-A, ¡Necesitaban un baterista! Y ahí estaba él, con sus clases de control de ira y una gran habilidad.

Pero antes de ese día, casi nadie sabía, pero Uraraka estaba entre los escasos confidentes.

Había pasado después de sus entrenamientos, con el paso de los meses la idea de conversar después de practicar, en vez de solo separarse se había vuelto más frecuente. Se habían sentado en una banca y Uraraka estaba con las piernas pegadas al pecho, como solía hacer cuando estaba en situaciones cotidianas con Bakugo, se le hacía extraña la soltura con la que el chico podía llegar a actuar, así que se resguardaba de todo poniéndose más o menos en posición fetal.

—Cuando chico mis papás me hicieron tomar clases de batería.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá. Para un estúpido "control de ira".

Uraraka se aguantó la risa en su lugar, como si quiera diese un atisbo de burla Bakugo la mandaría a volar.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

Hubo un silencio en medio, Uraraka pensó que incluso no le iba a contestar.

—Te ves como la clase de _niña_ a la que le gusten los bateristas.

Después de eso, y del evidente sonrojo de Uraraka, que poco menos brillaba por si sólo, no lo volvieron a conversar. Pero Ochaco no lo había olvidado, porque sí que le gustaban.

—Chicos, chicos, el espectáculo va a empezar.

—Anda Jiro con calma, lo vas a hacer bien —Kaminari afirmaba a la chica por los hombros intentando calmarla, mientras la ayudaba con ejercicios de respiración.

Estaban todos nerviosísimos en verdad, pero de igual forma emocionados, Uraraka no tenía una participación muy llamativa que digamos más que hacer flotar a algunos compañeros y cosas, en comparación a Bakugo.

—Eh, cara redonda —ahí estaban, entre la gente, y él hablándole como si nada. Ochaco sintió la mirada de Midoriya en su espalda y se puso más nerviosa de lo normal.

—¿Am?

—Si ganamos, va por ti.

—¿Por… Mi? —igual que aquella vez, el sonrojo le partió de la raíz del pelo y se perdió bajo su camisa a la altura de su cuello.

Bakugo miró a un costado.

—No lo voy a repetir. Que sí ganamos, cosa que haremos porque estoy yo en la batería, será por ti.

Y esa tarde ganaron, y pese a que en palabras de la clase B, sólo eran capaces de tocar _bulla_ , Uraraka nunca había escuchado tal dulce melodía.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Los amo tanto, sé que son como **ultra fluff** en mis fics pero me encantan ajajja

El siguiente día es: **Confesiones**! Se viene weno jiji

Gracias por leer hasta aqui!

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	6. Confesión

**Hell** -o~

Yo sé que me atrase muchísimo con la **week**! y pensé en dejarla botado pero en realidad no quiero ajaja prefiero terminarlo.

¿Qué pasó? Cuando estaba terminando este sexto día **se me borró TOOODO** , se me reinició el notebook y no se grabó ni un poquito y yo la acababa de terminar y me quise morir varios días pero hoy ya me animé a re-escribir el prompt uwu

Gracias a todos por sus **reviews** , los amo mucho, su apoyo me ayuda con cada capítulo :)

Sin más cháchara, **a leer~**

* * *

 **Confesiones.**

 _Día 6, Kacchaco week 2018._

.

.

.

—¿De verdad soy la única que se lo pregunta? —Mina levantó las piernas al sillón, poniéndose como indio mirando al círculo de chicas que estaba frente de ella. Era viernes por la noche, las chicas de 1-A estaban todas reunidas conversando, Tsuyu estaba acostada de cabeza con las piernas en el respaldo del sillón, a su lado estaba Ochaco mirando a Mina como quien no quiere seguir la conversación pero en realidad sí. Hakagure se pintaba las uñas, Jiro había traído una de sus bajos para ambientar, y a su lado estaba Momo algo distraída mirándole claramente la espalda a Todoroki.

—No sé si seas la única, pero nadie es tan suicida como para ir y preguntar.

Mina rodó los ojos en su lugar.

Del otro lado del salón estaban en pequeños grupos distribuidos los chicos de la clase, el comúnmente llamado Baku-squad en uno de los sillones conversando, Kirishima estaba muy emocionado yendo en la conversación, Kaminari estaba haciendo de cargador, Bakugo ni siquiera prestaba atención. En el sillón continuo Todoroki e Iida escuchaban a Deku hablar con toda la emoción de un nuevo ataque que estaba desarrollando, y así solían ir los viernes por la noche para la clase 1-A.

—Oi —la voz de la chica rosada se alzó entre los susurros de los grupos— Bakugo.

Los murmullos cesaron mientras el rubio alzaba la cabeza desafiante, dispuesto a espetar a _chica alien_ por lo que fuese que lo llamaba

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién te gusta?

—¿E…h?

Los chicos alrededor de Bakugo se enderezaron sintiendo la gota de sudor corriéndoles la espalda, en cualquier segundo o explotaba a Mina o explotaba todo el lugar.

—Anda, todos queremos saber.

Por un instante, Bakugo se quedó callado, mirando a su alrededor como todos sus compañeros lo miraban como quien no quisiera la cosa, incluso Todoroki había alzado la vista a mirarlo con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Deku estaba con los ojos de par a par pensando "como era posible que espetaran a Kacchan de esa manera", pero aún así, nada explotó, ni nadie salió volando, Bakugo estaba quieto en su lugar, tanto pillado por sorpresa por la pregunta como descolocado en su lugar.

—Y a ti que carajos te importa, rosada.

—Ay, ay, ay —Uraraka se agarró de las piernas de Tsuyu, conocía tal vez mejor que nadie el humor de Bakugo, y como se ponía si uno empujaba más de la cuenta, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la pregunta, y miedo por la respuesta.

—¡Anda! Tendrás un tipo mínimo eh.

—¿Ti…po? —estaba cada vez más encabronado, pero aún así no se animaba a hacerlo todo explotar, principalmente por el castigo. ¿Entonces por qué no se iba sin más? ¿Por qué seguía contestando? En parte quería ver hasta donde Ashido se animaba a seguir sin amedrentarse con su aura de odio y multiples _shine_ , pero no era sólo eso.

—Tenemos dieciséis años, te habrá gustado alguien alguna vez como para saber que buscas en una chica, ¿no? —Uraraka se removió incómoda en su lugar, por un segundo, un tenue segundo, la vista furiosa de Bakugo saltó de Mina hacia ella, y sintió como el corazón se le detuvo en su lugar. Después de meses entrenando juntos había cosas que implícitamente podía captar, como cuando le quería mandar un mensaje. Claro que nunca los captaba pero estaba ahí la sensación de que había algo que debía saber.

Ya está, ya era suficiente, no iba a aguantar más de esta mierda.

—Púdrete alien.

—Vaya, parece que di en el clavo.

Bakugo simuló pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos antes de volver a sentarse a un costado de Kirishima y Kaminari, que lo miraban espantados, Mina retrocedió desde el otro sillón y acabó por sentarse tratando de apartar los escalofríos que le habían quedado en su espalda. Creyó que con una pequeña broma doblegaría a Bakugo pero al parecer aún estaba muy lejos de eso.

El rubio alzó la vista una única vez para verificar si Uraraka en efecto lo estaría mirando, cosa que hacía, le mostró los dientes como quien gruñe, tratando de amedrentar a la castaña, a sabiendas de que no lo lograría, la chica soltó una pequeña risita y desvió la mirada, Bakugó bajó la vista enfurruñado tratando de evitar los nervios inexplicables que a veces sentía por esos pequeños cruces.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje de texto antes de levantarse con mala cara e irse. Uraraka lo observó de reojo hasta que sintió el bolsillo vibrar.

"Mi tipo sería algo como cabello castaño, cara redonda, y las pelotas necesarias para aguantar mis explosiones"

Se fue hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso, y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!? Cómo coño le había escrito eso. ¿Es que estaba loco? Sintió el ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciéndole hervir la piel, tonto, tonto, tonto, no había pensando ni un instante, pero las miraditas de Ochaco siempre le apagaban el prefrontal y lo llevaban a actuar sin pensar, y eso que pese a lo que todos pensaban se pensaba bastante las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Le pegó un golpe seco a su puerta y apoyó la frente contra la misma, no lograba calmar su respiración ni bajar lo rojizo de sus mejillas. ¡Qué mierda era esto!

—Eso se leyó como una confesión.

Reconoció su voz, no tuvo que voltearse ni mirarla, reconoció su voz y podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios, casi altanera, pero en realidad nerviosa. Podía armarla en su mente sin la necesidad de tenerla enfrente.

—Quién se te confesaría a ti eh, cara redonda.

No se atrevía a mirarla. No podía mirarla, sentía que se le salía el pecho y nada tenía sentido.

Pese a lo que Ashido había dicho, no, jamás le había gustado alguien. Por eso le había tomado tanto el contestar y enfurecerse con la chica. Jamás se había fijado en una mujer, todas eran molestas como su madre, y de no ser así lo miraban con miedo. Cobardes todas. Jamás nadie se había parado como un igual frente a él y había decidido resistir sus explosiones, su genio, su existencia. Nadie lo aguantaba tampoco como para pensar en gustos o romanticismos que solo serían perdidas de tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba ella, a su lado, y él no podía ni alzar la vista.

—Bueno —escuchó su risita medio apagada—. En realidad no sabría quien lo haría. No tengo un buen historial amoroso. En realidad es nulo.

Agachó la cabeza y se miró los pies, y Bakugo sabía que las habría cagado. Se movió de su perpetua posición y observó a la chica, que ya no lo miraba. Se agarraba la falda con ambas manos y se miraba los pies.

—Eres alguien a quien me declararía —Uraraka alzó la vista de una pieza, con los ojos bien abierto. El rubor volvió a las mejillas del rubio y quiso golpearse en la cara—. Si es que me declarara. Cosa que no hago. Ni haré. Jamás.

Una risita genuina ascendió de la boca de la castaña

—Claro que no. Como te declararías tú. Pfff.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, al mirarse a los ojos ambos apartaron la mirada intranquilos por la extraña vibra.

—¿Entrenamos mañana? —Uraraka rompió el silencio, y Bakugo agradeció no fuese con algo del mismo tema.

—Claro, si es que puedes seguirme el paso —se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto—. Nos vemos, cara re-, Ochaco.

Por un segundo, las piernas de la castaña temblaron en su lugar y creyó el suelo cedería bajo ellas.

—Nos vemos, Katsuki.

Y la puerta se cerró tras el rubio, de más o menos un portazo, dejando a una chica muy confundida con el corazón saltando en su lugar.

Hasta ese momento Katsuki Bakugo jamás se había dado cuenta, pero se había enamorado de Ochaco Uraraka.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

AHHH, confesiones :3 me encanta la idea de un Bakugo así, **desconocido en el amor** , en sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones. En realidad con la relación que mantiene con su mamá veo posible que jamas le haya gustado alguien t-t

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y por **haber leido los otros días** ~

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


End file.
